


falling down with your name in my mouth

by Hymn



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Early Relationship, First Time, M/M, Wing Kink, if i missed something pls let me know, polyamory of a sort, sexual direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-09
Updated: 2007-07-09
Packaged: 2019-05-07 14:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: The best option with Yue is to give him no option other than to accept what you’re giving him.





	falling down with your name in my mouth

**Author's Note:**

> springkink, _Card Captor Sakura - Touya/Yue - wingkink - chasing feathers and flight and the hesitant look in your eyes._

Touya tackled him before he could escape out the window. "Wha-"

"Stop running," Touya gritted out between his teeth, arms tight and almost desperate around Yue's robe clad middle. Yue flung his head like a nervous horse, eyed his escape longingly, and squirmed. 

"I'm _not_ ," he said. "Why would I run? I have no reason to run from _you_."

Touya rolled his eyes, and started forcibly walking Yue backwards. Yue frowned at the taller boy, his wings quivering behind him, eager to spread and soar through the air, out of the room. He didn't care that it was still early evening. Didn't get why Yuki had suddenly swapped places in the middle of a study session, _damn it_ this was too familiar.

"What are you-"

"It wasn't a mistake," Touya said, as Yue's legs caught on his bed's mattress, and he fell backwards. He hissed, writhing as he fell onto his wings, arching to try and get off of them. This was- This was too vulnerable, too helpless, damn it, and he didn't, he didn't want-

"Of course it was," he snapped out, voice like ice, eyes desperately angry, and catching on Touya's, and Touya...

Touya's face was soft and dark and private looking, tender in the eyes and helplessly hungry around the mouth, earnest and beseeching, and- 

"Stop running."

"Why?" Yue choked out, finally managing to get enough control to still. He should've just vanished his wings, it would have been so much easier, but Touya, Kinomoto Touya, the boy who gave up a piece of himself so that Yue and his host could survive, the brother of his master, _Touya_ -

Touya destroyed his common sense in ways that Yue hadn't even known existed.

"Because we love you, dumb ass," was Touya's exasperated response, and then he was on the bed, too, crawling after Yue, and Yue hissed, frightened and desperate. Touya made an unhappy noise in the back of his throat, and lifted a hand up, pressed it to Yue's cheek. His thumb swept a gentle curve against the curve of bone there, under his eye; brushed unruly strands of bone white hair back from his face.

" _Why_ ," Yue asked, again.

It made Touya snort. "Well," he said dryly, "it's certainly not for your docile disposition." 

Yue bristled instantly, and opened his mouth to retort, but Touya took advantage of such an open target. His mouth was hot and hungry and wet against Yue's, and Yue couldn't help the needy whimper that it drew from him. Touya's hand shifted, so that he was firmly cradling Yue's head. He braced himself over the guardian with his other hand, and Yue was startled to notice, at the end of the blistering kiss, that his own hands were fisted demandingly in Touya's shirt.

Almost patiently, Touya said, "It wasn't a mistake, Yue."

"Hn."

Yue didn't see how it could be anything but a mistake. Touya was already with Yukito, and Yue was just a guardian, who had already been forgotten once, and was patiently waiting to be forgotten again. And Touya- damn it, Touya wouldn't even last longer than a century, now that he'd given up his small magick to Yue, and Yue was just setting himself up for a fall.

And Yue, to his overwhelming confusion and frustration, was helpless to resist. "Here," Touya said with a smirk, drawing back, settling onto his bed and drawing Yue up with him. "I'll show you how much of a mistake it _wasn't_."

Yue snorted, and gave Touya a dry look, but it was instantly dislodged by a gasp. Touya had slid his hands back behind Yue, and his fingers were sifting through the fluffy feathers along towards the base of his wings. 

"Yep," Touya said, massaging the wings slowly, "I thought so."

Yue could do nothing else save close his eyes and shudder in his grip. It- His wings- He hadn't even known exactly how sensitive they were, like this. People rarely touched them, if only just because people rarely felt comfortable enough with him to be touching them. Even still, this was ridiculous. It was like his wings were laced with nerves that shivered out everywhere, traced blazing lines of desire through his entire body which ended at his cock.

Yue moaned, and arched into Touya's hands, rubbing back like a greedy cat. It was shameless, it was humiliating. A bright line of red was searing across his cheeks, but Yue couldn't stop writhing in Touya's hands, large and callused and effortlessly sensual, and the noises that Yue kept making were so, so embarrassing, but he just _couldn't stop_.

"Please," he gasped. "Please!"

With a groan, Touya used his grip on Yue's wings like a handle, and Yue couldn't help but cry out, following wherever Touya moved him. A second later, he was glad that he couldn't have denied Touya anything in that moment, because the other boy had pulled him over his lap, his thighs straining on each side of Touya's hips, and Touya was a hard, hot length under him, even through their clothing, and Yue moaned, rocking down into it as well as up into the sweetly cruel pressure on his wings.

Touya pressed wet, tender kisses along Yue's neck, his jaw line, up to his ear. "I want to fuck you," he said, panting. "I really, really want to fuck you."

Yue shuddered, his mind already blown from pleasure. It was happening so fast, too fast, and yet not fast enough. It was like and unlike the first night something like this had occured, a week ago. But that had been child's play compared to this, and Touya hadn't dared go that far, and Yue had thought that it was a _mistake_.

But it wasn't. It wasn't a mistake.

Yue gave a soft sigh, bowing his head, his body unable to stop shuddering, shivering, moving. He needed release, he needed it, and he needed Touya even more.

As soon as he managed to hiss out a slightly wavering " _Yes_ " Touya was scrabbling at their clothing, and the small reprieve was enough for Yue to open his eyes, and clear his head a little. Touya's eyes were dark, but clear, intent and purposeful, and Yue could say no, he could take back his permission, he could run and dissapear and deny that this was happening. It would make it so much easier on himself, later.

Instead, Yue started shrugging out of his own clothing, sliding the heavy silks off of him. His wings were still throbbing with the remembered heat of Touya's hands, and his cock was an angry length jutting up in an elegant curve. Yue didn't touch himself when he was done, just waited.

Touya looked him over, long and tasting, and then he reached up and took Yue's hands in his, and kissed his fingertips, and the expression in his eyes was perfectly serious when he said: "You're beautiful."

Yue shuddered, and frowned, and blushed some more. He didn't know what to do, here, didn't know where he should go, so he just waited, let Touya pull him back, let Touya kiss him until his brain started to go fuzzy. Touya drew him up, onto his lap, and Yue choked on a groan as he settled onto Touya's cock. Touya drew air in heavily, his hands tight on Yue's hips, and he pressed kisses against Yue's neck, and short nips and licks.

And then his hands slid back around, buried themselves at the base of his wings, where they met the smooth skin of his back, and Yue almost came right then. 

"Hey," Touya said, voice tight from overwhelming pleasure. "There's a tube of lube under the pillow. R-reach over and get it, and - ah! - and prepare yourself for me. O-okay?"

" _What_?" 

Touya looked up at him through a dark fringe, a look on his face that made Yue shudder on a moan. "I want to fuck you," Touya said, "but I like what you sound like when I'm petting you. So _you_ prepare yourself."

Yue was still bristling from the comment about petting, when Touya added, with a smirk, "Or do you want me to stop?"

"No!"

Touya chuckled, bucking up against Yue in approval. His fingers pressed harder against his wings, sifted through the feathers, and Yue was scrabbling for the lubricant before he could even think properly about it. It was cold and slick on his fingers, and his blush was back with a vengeance.

It made him feel lewd to do this, lewd and dirty and needy. He reached down, behind him, and traced a finger around his opening, shivering at the cold. He closed his eyes, panting open mouthed. Touya tugged at his wings, and Yue rose up higher onto his knees with a loud cry, and was immediately thankful that his mistress was staying at her friend's house, and that their father was still on a trip.

"One finger, first," Touya said, softly. "Just slide it in. It'll be uncomfortable at first, but you'll like it, I promise."

Yue gritted his teeth, and said, "So you say," but followed his intstructions obediently anyway. It was weird, and he stopped breathing for a long moment, his vision going blurry as he concentrated solely on the feel of his finger sliding up inside of him.

"Yes," Touya said. "That's it, exactly." He kept petting Yue's wings, slow and languid. "Now pull it almost out, and thrust back in. Yes, yes. Just like that. Keep thrusting. Good, isn't it?"

Yue moaned in agreement, and added another finger without prompting, working himself open, stretching himself wide. It was so strange, so delicious. Yue no longer cared what he looked like, or how he was acting, he just cared about the tight hot pleasure swelling up inside, throbbing in time with the fingers he was twisting up inside his ass, throbbing in time with his cock, with his wings.

He had no idea how long it took, how many kisses he and Touya exchanged as Yue fucked himself open for Touya's cock. His wings flexed, spread around them, trembling in Touya's grip. And then Yue slid his fingers out with a pop and a groan, his eyes rolling back at the feeling. It was a little difficult, lining it up right, but then he was sitting down, sliding down onto Kinomoto Touya, and the grip the other boy had on his wings now was almost painful and too pleasurable to be real.

They sat like that for long moments, panting, trembling at the lust and need that carved pathways through their bodies so easily, and filled them to bursting. Then Touya readjusted his grip on Yue's wings, and started moving Yue in that way, using the soft white wings as a lead.

Neither of them lasted long before their worlds exploded into white.

When Yue woke back up, his wings were gone, and he was stretched out over Touya. He must have passed out for a while, he realized with a frown, because they were both clean, and tucked under the covers.

"Hmph."

Touya chuckled, and stroked his hand down Yue's bare back. Yue shivered simply at the memory, and Touya pressed a kiss against his temple.

"Go to sleep," the younger boy said. "I'll make breakfast in the morning. I'm sure you'll be hungry. Yuki always is."

Yue stiffened, and glared sullenly across the room, his head pillowed on Touya's chest. "I'm sure he is," said Yue stiffly, and Touya stroked down his back soothingly some more.

"Relax, already," he mumbled sleepily. "I told you, it's not a mistake. It'll all work out."

Yue wasn't so sure about that one, but...well. Yue sighed in resignation, and closed his eyes. Touya's body was a satisfyingly warm pillow as he drifted into sleep.


End file.
